Houssein
Houssein Guney (born June 3, 1999) known as Houssein is a British Viner and Singer-Songwriter, famous for his 6-second video skits on Vine. He was born in London, England. He currently lives near to London, England with his family. Personal life Houssein was born in London, England to Diane Holliday and Turkish-British Ramadan Guney. He has two siblings, Kevin and Pamela. Houssein attended Hoe Bridge School, a private academic school until the age of 13, where he obtained 12 Common Entrance Exams with straight A's and A*'s. In 2012, Houssein joined Tring Park School for the Performing Arts, however he now continues his academic studies at home. He stated that Green Day have been a great inspiration to his music career. In mid-2014, Houssein began dating Inès Chamba-Friend (15). This was officially announced on Houssein's Snapchat in January 2015. On the 6th December 2015, Houssein announced on Twitter that they had broken up. However he later posted Snapchat stories with Inès in January 2016, and jokingly requested his Twitter followers to "stop attacking" him regarding their relationship status. Internet career Early YouTube Houssein uploaded his fist video to YouTube in August 2009, a video of 'stuffed animals', the video has since been taken down. He then went on to create a series called 'Bill Bently', a character similar to well-known YouTube Star 'Fred'. VFX Guys In late 2011, Houssein started to focus on Visual Effects, creating a series called 'VFX Guys', a 5-10 minute how-to video series. He would show an example of a Visual Effect, and then explain how he created it, using screen recordings and simple explanations. The series was cancelled after Season 1. 2012 - 2013 In 2012, Houssein began making VFX Shorts, music covers and pranks. He was joined by Tyler Jack Fagan and Rowan Shone in multiple prank videos, such as 'Pranks in Ikea'. Pranks * Rapping in a Onesie in Town * Awkward Interviews * Prank Calling America * Prank Calling America 2 * Public Pranks * Lift Pranks * Pranks in Ikea * Town Shooting Prank Vine Houssein began Vine in May 2014. His Vines have recieved a lot of attention from 'Best Vines' and other Vine Stars. He is frequently featured on the "Popular Now" section. As of March 2015, Houssein has 300,000+ followers and 170,000,000 views. Houssein has worked with Vine Stars such as: Piques, Austin Combs, Tish Simmonds, Ben Tremblay and Dan Lewis. VEVO In April 2014, Houssein partnered with VEVO, to create HousseinVEVO. This channel would focus on his original music. His single, "Fill The Space" is set to be released on the 21st August 2015. Discography Singles * "Fill The Space" (2015) * "Will You Be Mine" (2016) Covers * "Anna Sun" (2013) * "Say Something" (2014) * "Treat You Better" (2016) * "Mama Said" (2016) Musical Theatre Houssein has explained that he no longer wishes to take part in musical theater productions, and instead wants to focus on his pop career. Television Houssein has appeared in adverts for Disney UK on iTV 1 during the XFactor commercials. In 2015, Houssein participated in Channel 4's "Stand Up To Cancer" live event as a special guest, along side celebrities such as; Conor Maynard, Charlotte Crosby, Tyger Drew Honey, Aston Merrygold and YouTube Stars; Joe Sugg, Caspar Lee and Oli White. Channels Active Channels Houssein (youtube.com/cheekyhoussein) Houssein's personal channel, however only 3 videos have been uploaded as of May 2014. HousseinVEVO (youtube.com/HousseinVEVO) Houssein's official music channel, managed by VEVO. Inactive Channels PuneyGuneyStudios'' (youtube.com/puneyguney) Previous main channel, started in 2009, with over 140 videos. '''The Cheeky Channel (youtube.com/cheekychanneltv) Previous second channel, featuring skits and extras. PGS (youtube.com/puneyguneystudios) Second channel, now inactive. PGS Music (N/A) Houssein's original music channel, however the channel was closed after the introduction of 'HousseinVEVO'. Smudge (youtube.com/cheekysmudge) A channel based around Houssein's dog, created as an April Fools joke. The channel features one video, a live stream of Smudge for 30 minutes. #Cheeky During YouTube videos, Houssein would often express his love for the word 'Cheeky'. He then used the tag '#cheeky' in every photo he posted on Instagram.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Houssein#cite_note-67Following this, he began to sell T-Shirts and merchandise with his slogan '#cheeky' printed on them. This resulted in his followers referring to themselves as the '#cheekyarmy' or simply the 'cheekyarmy'. This External links * VEVO * Cheeky Channel * Twitter * Tumblr * Facebook * Instagram * Vine Category:Users that joined in 2009 Category:Male YouTubers Category:British YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:YouTube Musicians